Technical Field
The present invention relates a display device and a data driver thereof, and in particular, a display device suitable for a narrow bezel and a data driver thereof.
Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, the life quality is improved, and consumers have increasingly high requirements on electronic devices, for example, pursuing for a lighter and thinner design, a higher speed, or a better visual effect. One method for improving the visual effect of an electronic device is to increase the display range of the electronic device. However, as the display range is increased, the area occupied by the bezel is reduced, and consequently the area for configuring hardware elements and circuit wirings is reduced, leading to difficulties in design.